


Pirates Ahoy!

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Peter Pan based, Pirate lock, Shirtless Moran, Tattoos and Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim as Captain Hook, Sebastian as Smee<br/>---:::---:::---:::---:::<br/>Waves gently lapped against the side of the boat, causing it to creak and groan ominously. Jim took no notice of this however as he propped himself up on one elbow to peer down at Sebastian from his elevated perch in the hammock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates Ahoy!

Waves gently lapped against the side of the boat, causing it to creak and groan ominously. Jim took no notice of this however as he propped himself up on one elbow to peer down at Sebastian from his elevated perch in the hammock. A critical gaze swept down over his first mates bare chest, covered with delicate tattoos and landed on the scar that peeked out the waistband of his loose trousers. To anyone else it would be lost in amongst the others that littered his former but it was special to Jim.  
"Captain?" Sebastian mumbled, one eye flickering open to regrade Jim who only shrugged and scrambled down, using Sebastian's chest as a stepping stone as he sashayed over to the large desk that dominated the large cabin. A few heartbeats later, bags of gold and jewels were swept off of the desk, contents spilling out and rolling away, the noise drowned out by Jim's roar of rage.  
"Why can't I find him?" He hissed, eyes flashing dangerously as he dragged his metal hook down the already scarred wood of the desk. Sebastian slowly rolled onto his hands and knees, making sure to keep his gaze on the volatile Captain.  
Jim took no notice however, gaze fixated on the map and leant over it, human hand tracing over the carefully inked lines on the only undamaged thing in the room and most of that was due to Sebastian's quick reactions.  
"Captain?" Sebastian said again, slowly as he carefully moved across the room and climbed onto the desk chair like a cat so he could watch Jim better.  
"Here Sebastian!" Jim snapped, gesturing with his hook, "And put a shirt on, it's distracting."  
"Yes boss," he replied calmly, retrieving the striped and partially shredded fabric from underneath the pile of discarded treasure and pulling it on as he moved, half crouched over, back around to where Jim was, knowing from past experiences that he could move faster like this either to restrain or kiss him.  
"I need to find him Tiger," he growled to the half listening Sebastian as he carded his hook through the others blonde bed head, "Him and that annoying fluttering thing."  
Sebastian hummed in agreement, knowing nothing that he said wouldn't have already crossed the Captains mind and so he waited, picture of relaxation as the sharpened metal drifted lower until Jim was running his hook over his cheek, leaving behind faint red lines in a familiar pattern.  
"You don't have to keep marking me," he murmured, turning his head to press his lips to the cold metal and tasting the iron tagines of ingrained blood, "The entire island knows I'm yours."  
Jim only made a noncommittal noise as his gaze turned to staring intently at the small collection of items resting next to the map, the only other things in the room that were safe from Jim's rage, a luxury which not even Sebastian was given though he didn't mind it really.  
A heavy knock on the door broke the intense staring contest as Jim's gaze flickered up and then to Sebastian. The first mate nodded and stood up, silently crossing to the door and waiting for a heartbeat before slamming it open with enough force to send the crew member on the other side smacking into the wall.  
"Well?" He drawled, pulling out his original high class accent and sensing Jim's internalised squeal of delight as the man's face turned deathly pale.  
"It's Sherlock sir,'es been spotted and 'e ain't looking too well."  
Before he knew it Sebastian was being roughly pulled around and his lips claimed in a bruising demanding kiss as Jim's feelings of joy and predatory anticipation overwhelmed the smaller man.  
"Go get him tiger," Jim purred, cold metal tracing the tip of the scar on his hip bone. And Sebastian bent his head down to kiss Jim one more time, ignoring the curl of something unpleasant in his gut as Jim smiled in delight against his lips. It was going to be okay wasn't it? Just old instincts acting up. It had to be! After all Jim had a plan for everything right?


End file.
